Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus displaying an image signal received from a source device through a display port (DP) and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As a display apparatus has a large area and a high resolution, an interface for transmitting a signal between an image source and a display apparatus is required to have a high performance. In order to meet this requirement, a TV has been replaced with V×1, and an Information Technology (IT) product such as a notebook computer has been replaced with a display port (DP).
The DP is an interface determined by Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA), i.e., an interface type capable of integrating Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) that is an existing internal interface standard and a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) that is an external connection standard into one. The DP interface is technology capable of digitally performing an internal connection connecting a chip and a chip and an external connection connecting a product and a product. Two divided interfaces may be integrated into one to widen a data bandwidth so as to support a higher color depth and a higher resolution. The DP interface has a bandwidth 4 times or more than existing Digital Video Interactive (DVI) and a higher bandwidth than a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI).
Due to the fast development of hardware such as a graphic card and the like, an updating period of a display apparatus such as a monitor does not match a rendering period of the graphic card. Therefore, there occurs a problem such as a tearing phenomenon where a screen appears to be cut, and the like. As a result, a freesync technology has emerged as a method for solving this problem.
The freesync is a technology for constantly smoothly providing a screen whose frame rate is changed like a high-performance game, by solving a problem occurring due to a difference between a frame and a screen play frequency. The freesync is capable of preventing a screen cutting phenomenon by synchronizing a scanning rate of the monitor with a frame rate of the graphic card.
The freesync technology realizes a frequency synchronization according to a method of setting a plurality of modes for a frequency range selectable by a user and producing Extended Display Identification Data (EDID) where frequency ranges are respectively set according to the plurality of modes so as to internally switch the EDID when selecting a mode through an On Screen Display (OSD) menu.
However, a display apparatus that complies with this existing freesync technology is required to store codes for each of the EDID according to the plurality of modes. Therefore, a large capacity is needed, and a production cost rises. Also, whenever a mode state is changed, a source device is to read each of the EDID again from the beginning, and thus a mute phenomenon where a screen becomes black occurs.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of easily changing a mode without a mute phenomenon.